The Feud
Details *Ability to kill level 75 Bandit. |items= *Shantay pass *Water filled waterskins or waterskins and a knife to cut a cactus to fill them *At least 1,000 coins (ring of charos is helpful for carpet rides) *A bucket *Some Gloves (Runecrafting gloves, Santa costume gloves, Lunar gloves, Mobilising Armies' gloves do not work) *Equipment to kill a level 75 man. If the fights are worrisome, bring some food and/or a few prayer potions and/or a ring of life *Desert disguise *Note that the general store in Pollnivneach and Ali Morrisane's store at the quest start sells most of the items needed. |kills=Bandit Champion (Level 70), Tough guy (Level 75). }} Walkthrough Talk to Ali Morrisane in the Al-Kharid Bazaar - look for the quest sign. He will ask you to do him a favour. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali', who lives in a small town south-east of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Don't forget your waterskins and desert robes. Buy the Kharidian headpiece and fake beard (use one on the other to put them together so you can use them) from Ali Morrisane for the disguise to be used later. Go to the little village of Pollnivneach which is south-east of Shantay pass. You can either walk SE from the Shantay Pass, travel by magic carpet by talking to the rug merchant just east of the Shantay Pass or teleport directly to Pollnivneach using the slayer ring or a Pollnivneach home teleport. Starting in Pollnivneach Head to the south-east corner of the village and head into the bar. Buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, then talk to Drunken Ali. He will ask for beer in return for information, so, one at a time, give him the three beers. He will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew's disappearance may be linked to the gangs. Head west of the bar to a purple and yellow tent and talk to any Menaphite Thug. You will ask him if the only way of ending the feud is if the Bandits give them back the camel they stole. Now go and talk to any Bandit in the north part of the town. You will also ask them about returning a camel from the Menaphites. Go to the Discount Camel store, which is located just north-west of the bar. Ask Ali the Camel Man to buy two camels. Offer the camel seller to take them for free, then offer 200, and then offer 500 coins. You will receive two Camel Receipts. If your inventory is full, he will tell you that he cannot sell you the camels because your hands are full. Give the certificates for the camels back to both gangs, one to any Bandit in the north part of town and the other to Ali the Operator, but it doesn't help. Now you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator again, and ask him if you can join his gang. He will want to test you to check if you are trustworthy enough and he will tell you to go and pickpocket 3 villagers. If you have a girl character, he will say that you are a lady of action, even if you're wearing a fake beard. You've joined the Menaphites, and now you must pickpocket 3 villagers. Picking the villagers' pockets 1st villager - Easy, normal pickpocket. You may get caught a lot, so go back to Ali the Operator for advice. If you ask for advice, Ali the Operator will tell you about the distraction tactic- this completely skips the first villager. *2nd villager - Go and talk to the street urchin northeast of the tent, (north of the dungeon) and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. You may have to try more than once if you're not quick enough. *3rd - Now, once again head over to Ali the Operator, and he will give you an oak blackjack when you ask for his advice the third time. *Go back, knock out a villager, pickpocket them, and head back to Ali the Operator. * If it says you can't because someone may see you, just lure them away from a crowded area, or find a villager in an empty area. *Remember that you must wield the blackjack, or else it won't work. The second job Now Ali the Operator wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their village. Ali the Operator will give you the keys to the front door. Now, put on your desert disguise (if you don't have the materials, the market seller in the northern part of the town sells them) and your gloves. Hide in the huge cactus nearby the mayor's villa (located to the east of the dungeon). When it tells you it is safe to go in and that nobody is home, use your key on the door to get inside. Climb the stairs and search the picture near the bed and discover the safe. You must click 1,1,2,3,5,8 on the dial. This is the famous Fibonacci sequence. The dial is set to 0. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you will take the jewels. The third job Give the jewels to Ali the Operator and he requests you to find the traitor in the Menaphites gang. Talk to any Menaphite gang member about it and he says "it must be Traitorous Ali". Go back to the Ali the Operator and you're asked to kill him. Go back to the bar and talk with the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor, then go past the Kebab shop and up the hill to Ali the Hag. She will make a poison for you if you get her some snake venom (you bring a whole snake to her) and some camel dung. Now go around the back of the pub and put some coins in the snake charmer's money pot (you will only give him one coin). He will give you a snake charm and a snake basket. Right click on the snake charm in your inventory, use it on the snake. Now go near the Menaphites tent and use the snake charm with a desert snake and the snake should automatically go into the snake basket if it works. If it's not automatic, use the basket on the snake. The basket will then turn into a full snake basket in your inventory. Go and give the basket to Ali the Hag, who will tell you to get some fresh camel dung. Now go to the Kebab seller and ask for his "special sauce". However, he will not give you the red hot sauce if you already have it in your bank or inventory. Take this to west of the camel shop, in the little fenced area with the camels, and use it on the food trough. Some dung appears on the floor - use a bucket on it to get Ugthanki dung. You might get green dung, this is not the type you want, and it is totally random which dung you get so keep trying. You want the nice brown dung. (Note: the camel automatically eats from the trough after hot sauce is poured into it, dung appears a few seconds after). Go back and give the Ugthanki dung to Ali the Hag, and she'll give you a bottle of poison to kill Traitorous Ali. Then go back to the pub once more and use the poison with the beer on the table, and go back to Ali the Operator. Finishing up Ali the Operator now tells you to talk to their leader (he magically appears outside the tent). Go talk to him, and upon doing that you decide to kill the leader as he is a follower of Amascut who is just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 tough guy appears to fight you, swiftly kill him and he will drop a Willow-blackjack. Talk to a villager and they are angry with you for unbalancing the balance of power and will tell you that you need to deal with the Bandit leader too. He can be found just east of the magic carpet. Talk to the Bandit leader and you will tell him to the leave town, or else. The Bandit leader tries to pay you, but you're firm about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight. He will summon his level 70 Bandit Champion. He's not too hard, but can occasionally hit 110, so food is useful. Once defeated, the Bandit Champion will drop an Willow blackjack. When you're done, talk to any villager again. They are still ungrateful! Go talk to Ali the Mayor, and he is a little more grateful about the results of your deeds. He will tell you of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now go back to Ali Morrisane to claim the reward. Reward *1 quest point *Willow blackjack *15K thieving xp *Desert disguise *500 coins *Beer (by telling the bartender that the beer is poisoned) *The Ability to do another part of Rogue Trader *An Adamant scimitar, when picked up from the Bandit Champion. *Vial Music Music tracks unlocked: *Dynasty *Desert Voyage Trivia *You can sell the junk that Ali sells to you back for profit. *If you talk to the mayor immediately after robbing his house, he will talk about how he is watching out for burglaries that have been going on in the town, and will inform you that even his own house was robbed. *When talking to the barman about Traitorous Ali, he will mention that he went to the restroom and that he might take a while since nobody had ever seen a toilet in RuneScape. *When your player talks to Ali the Hag, at one point she states that "No, you can't call me Al" which is a reference to the lyrics of "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon. *Ali Morrisane says his nephew's name is "Baba." This may be a reference to Ali Baba and The Forty Thieves. Further evidence indicates this as an NPC mentions seeing 40 other characters with Ali. *When you click "pick-up Dung" your player says a wide variety of other things he/she would rather do than pick up dung, including wrestling a black dragon bare-handed! *If you speak with the barman after the quest and tell him that Traitorous Ali's drink was poisoned, he'll offer you a beer on the house. *When you kill the Tough Guy and the Menaphite leader teleports away, he uses the old emote for teleporting. *Note that you can make the desert disguise before the quest is started *The Fibbonaci sequence is also used to unlock a safe in the American novel The Da Vinci Code. See also *Dealing with Scabaras *My Arm's Big Adventure *Rogue Trader minigames Feud Category:Desert quests